Heartstopper
by WritingConfine
Summary: Mulder and Scully are called to Virginia to investigate a shapeshifting serial killer named "The Heartstopper," and soon become the murderer's next targets. Takes place in late Season 3.
1. Chapter 1

Chris Carter owns all rights to _The_ _X-Files_ and its constituents.

This story takes place around the end of Season 3.

Chapter One:

Norfolk, Virginia

0200 ZULU

Mulder walked in front of Scully, holding his flashlight, as she held out her gun, as they made their way down the abandoned railroad tunnel. It was dark, damp, and cold, and Mulder wondered when Scully would start commenting on the predicament they were in.

"If I had known we were going to be trudging through mud at 2 o'clock in the morning, I probably wouldn't have worn high heels and a skirt…" Scully commented.

 _There it was._

"Well, Scully, next time we plan on chasing a shapeshifting serial killer underground, I'll make sure to let you know in advance."

Mulder and Scully were investigating an X-File that involved a man who could allegedly shapeshift into any other male before he brutally killed his victims. So far, he murdered ten men and nine women and had shapeshifted into the women's husbands, boyfriends, and lovers, gaining their trust, _and affection_ , before exposing his true self and stabbing them in the hearts. The media was all over this new development, nicknaming the killer, _The Heartstopper_ , after his preferred methods. The 10th woman had escaped after the Heartstopper murdered her boyfriend, who also happened to be her boss, and before he had a chance to kill her. The local police, at a loss of what to do, contacted the FBI about two days after the woman was released from the hospital.

With Mulder's work on the X-Files as well as the VCU, Assistant Director Skinner had okayed the investigation as an X-File, under the condition that Mulder and Scully check in every day at 5:00pm. They had been on this case for almost three days, with little help from the last witness, when a 911 call came in around 11pm, with reports of a white male, mid-40s, loitering around the old mine shaft and rail station. An apparent witness who had been passing by the area claimed to have seen the man "switch shapes" and become an entirely different person. Having been eating dinner at an all-night diner, Mulder and Scully didn't have time to change and went right to the railway. When they got there, they heard screaming coming from deep inside the tunnel and went to investigate. Unfortunately, cell phone reception was poor at best, and they had disappeared inside the tunnel almost two hours prior.

Mulder stopped short, causing Scully to bump into him and almost fall.

"Mulder, what is it?" Scully whispered.

Mulder put his finger to his lips and dimmed his flashlight as he put a hand on Scully's back and started kneeling down, very slowly. Scully, at a loss at what to do, crouched with Mulder, unaware at what had spooked her partner. As Scully got closer to the ground, she felt something besides Mulder's hand brush her shoulder, and nearly toppled to the left in surprise. Mulder caught her, putting his hand on her mouth to stop her from crying out in surprise.

"Scully, do you hear that?" Mulder whispered, removing his hand from his partner's mouth.

Scully steadied her breathing, and listened carefully, as she heard a soft flapping echoing off the walls of the tunnel. It started getting closer and closer, until suddenly she heard screeching along with the flapping, coming to the same realization as her partner.

" _Oh shit!_ " Mulder muttered, as he flattened himself over his partner's body.

Mulder heard a loud grunt from his partner, probably from being flattened into mud and tiny pebbles by a 200-pound body. Mulder made sure to cover his partner as 500 bats screeched through the air and flew around him and Scully. Scully was squirming underneath Mulder, struggling somewhat to breathe. Mulder continued to cover his partner as bats skimmed over them, occasionally crashing into them and scraping by them. When the bats had appeared to be gone, Mulder rolled off his partner.

"You okay, Scully?" Mulder asked, panting.

"Yeah, I think so. You?" She panted back.

"Yeah," Mulder said, getting to his feet and offering her a hand.

Scully got to her feet, rearranging her hair and suit, pulling pebbles out of her blazer.

"Mulder, I don't think our suspect is down here. If someone was down here, they're long gone."

"What about the screaming?" Mulder asked.

"We've searched the whole tunnel at least twice. There's no one down here. We'll get a team down here in the morning."

Mulder nodded his head, pulling his flashlight from his pocket. As he brightened the light, Scully noticed a long cut seeping blood on the left side of his eye.

"Mulder, oh my God, were you bitten?" Scully asked, reaching up to examine his injury.

Mulder flinched back, grabbing Scully's wrist lightly.

"No, scratched I think."

"We need to get you to a hospital; these bats are most likely carrying rabies."

"I've had my rabies shot, Scully. I'm fine. Besides, I wasn't bit." Mulder protested.

"Mulder-" Scully started.

"You can examine the wound when we get back to the motel." Mulder offered, in which Scully seemed satisfied.

Jason Gains, aka the _Heartstopper_ , watched excitedly from a corner in the tunnel as his next targets made their way from the tunnel. He had been sourcing these two ever since they had arrived in Virginia to work on the case. Up until the last woman, Sandy Hobbs, Gains had performed every kill meticulously and without error. Furious that Sandy had gotten away, Gains was working on a new method of attack, which would still render him the name, _Heartstopper_. Hopefully, when Special Operations eased up a bit and Sandy got sick of being in protective custody, he could finish his last failed task in his previous manner. He hated leaving loose ends. More significantly, he hated altering his methods.

XXXXX

Mulder and Scully made their way back to their car and to Seedy Acres Lodge, a motel in a small town right outside Norfolk. Both covered in mud, they went into their own rooms to get cleaned up and changed, before Scully knocked on Mulder's room about 20 minutes later.

"Mulder, it's me, let me in."

Gains watched Scully bang on her partner's door at 3 o'clock in the morning from 50 feet away in the shrubbery. He hadn't decided when he was going to pursue his next targets, just that he had chosen them. When the man let his partner in, Gains crawled up to the window, which was only partially obstructed by the curtain inside. The redheaded woman's hair was wet and she was wearing a bathrobe, hardly the attire one wears when interacting with a work partner. The man wasn't much better. He was wearing a jersey and basketball shorts, sitting on the bed while his partner cleaned his headwound.

Gains couldn't hear what the two were talking about, but when the woman finished examining her partner, he smiled at her and offered her something from a snack bag…was it peanuts? Nuts, maybe? When he walked her to the door, Gains snuck around the corner, still eager to learn about them and hear any part of their conversation.

"Mulder, promise me if that cut bothers you, you'll tell me." The woman said.

"Scully I'm fine, honest. Get some sleep; we're meeting with Detective Gains and his taskforce at 8am."

Scully smiled at her partner, then yawned as she went back to her room. Gains, Detective Jason Gains, ran off towards the highway, where he had stashed his car in a concealed ditch.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

Norfolk, Virginia:

0700 ZULU

Mulder drank two coffees and read the newspaper as he waited for Scully. When he heard the diner's bell chime, he didn't even have to look up to know it was her by the sound of the way she walked.

"Sup, Doc?" Mulder asked, turning the page of his newspaper, not looking up.

Scully slid into the booth and dropped several folders on the table. Mulder put his newspaper down and motioned for the waitress to bring Scully a cup of coffee.

"How's your cut?" Scully asked, reaching over the table to take a closer look.

"I don't think I'm going to make it. I think I have less than 24 hours."

Scully smirked, rolled her eyes, and then thanked the waitress for her coffee.

"Is that all y'all be havin'?" The waitress asked.

"'I'll take the grand slam with a side of hash browns, please." Mulder responded.

"How would you like your eggs?" The waitress asked.

"Fried, thanks."

The waitress smiled and looked at Scully. "And for you, Miss?"

"I'll just stick with the coffee, thanks." Scully responded.

"Scully, if you keep skipping breakfast, you're going to waste away." Mulder joked, partially concerned.

"Mulder, I happened to have cereal in the hotel room. You, on the other hand, are going to give yourself a coronary by the time you're 50 if you keep eating like that. Your metabolism isn't going to stay quick like that past your 30's." Scully responded.

Mulder chuckled as the waitress brought his meal over, even more so when Scully stole a piece of bacon from his plate.

"But once in a while, it's okay to cheat a little." Scully added.

"So, what's with the files?" Mulder asked, nodding to the folders on the table.

"Something about our killer isn't adding up," Scully said. "He was apparently at the rail station, someone saw him and called it in, yet he wasn't there. Yet who was there to call it in?"

"The killer." Mulder said, chewing on a piece of toast.

"But here's the thing," Scully started. "I checked with 911 operators. There's no record of a call-in or report of anyone near the rail station last night or any other night within the last week."

Mulder put his toast down and picked up the report Scully was holding.

"It's someone in the precinct." Mulder said.

"Or someone who knows the intimate details of the case. So, what do we do?" Scully asked.

"We're meeting with Gains in about 45 minutes. We'll explain the situation and put together a task force of no more than 10, including us. I think we should call Skinner in on this one too."

Scully nodded and finished her coffee. "I want to talk to the M.E. too. Every single one of the victims' families chose cremation. That's extremely unlikely, particularly for this part of the country. I can't even do any autopsies."

"And let's hope that you won't need to do any." Mulder said, as he picked up the check and made his way to the car, placing his hand on Scully's back as they left the diner.

When Mulder and Scully got to the precinct, they were escorted to a conference room and told to wait for Detective Gains and his team. After about 10 minutes of waiting, a tall, muscular man, around 45 years of age, walked in.

"Agent Mulder, I presume," the man said held his hand out to Mulder.

"Detective Gains," Mulder replied. "And this is my partner, Dana Scully."

Detective Gains gave Scully a strange look as he scanned her over.

"Ms. Scully," Gains said, not bothering to hold his hand out to shake.

"Detective, I was actually wondering if I could speak with your medical examiner. I just wanted to-" Scully began.

"What for? All the bodies have been cremated." Gains said flatly.

"Yes, but I was going over the autopsy reports and there doesn't seem to be a record of a tox screen included. I wanted to speak with-"

"Why would there be a need for a toxicology report?" Gains said, cutting Scully off again. "All the victims were stabbed in the heart."

"I would like to know if the victims were drugged, Detective. If not, it's very likely that the victims knew or at least trusted their attacker considering the photos from the report show no real signs of struggle." Scully said firmly.

"I can personally vouch for Dr. Michael Collins. He's worked in the medical examiner's office for over 10 years and I've known him since I was a boy. Now, I don't know what your qualifications happen to be-" Gains began.

"Agent Scully is a medical doctor, Detective. She's being thorough, particularly because your department asked for the FBI's assistance on this case." Mulder interjected.

"I don't mind the help, Agent Mulder. But with all due respect, this is no case for a woman to be investigating." Gains said, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Excuse me, Mr. Gains, but last time I checked, there were more male victims than female victims, so if you're trying to claim bias, you should probably look at your own narrow one-sidedness before accusing me of what you're practicing now," Scully said, equally firm.

"But-" Gains tried to interject.

"I am going to speak with your medical examiner with or without your cooperation. I'm sure you can work well with assisting Agent Mulder until I get back." Scully said, grabbing her jacket from the chair and heading outside towards their agency car.

Scully left the room, her cheeks turning almost the same color as her hair, as she brushed by Gains and Mulder. She couldn't decide who she was most angry with at that moment-Gains for being a chauvinist or Mulder for not calling out Gains on his sexist behavior. When she left, Gains scoffed and turned to Mulder.

"Sorry you have to work with _that_." Gains said to Mulder.

"Agent Scully's a great agent and an exceptional doctor," Mulder replied. "You shouldn't write her off so fast."

"Mr. Mulder, I don't give a rat's ass about the fact she's a woman. I care more about the fact that she's a woman working on _my_ case. I don't want to have to dumb things down or _lessen the impact_ I should say because she's a woman playing in a man's territory."

"I can guarantee you, Detective, that you won't need to dumb things down." Mulder replied, clenching his teeth.

After the brief standoff, Mulder and Gains sat down and discussed the case. Mulder shared with Gains how he believed that the serial killings were an inside job and that someone involved with the case was involved.

"I guess that could make sense," Gains replied. "But how are we going to single out the 30 men who know about it in this department alone? There was no DNA evidence left at any of the crime scenes and our only witness has been spooked."

"I'm going to have to speak with Sandy Hobbs as soon as possible," Mulder said.

"No can do," Gains replied, holding his hands up. "She's in Witness Protection- not even I know where she is."

"Detective, if we want to stop this guy, then we're going to have to speak to her. Her statement doesn't give any information to go on." Mulder replied.

"I'll see what I can do." Gains replied.

"And another thing, Scully and I got a call last night about a man matching our suspect's description loitering around the abandoned railroad station last night. We wanted to send a team down there to sweep the area this morning; we were unable to dig anything up last night."

"Consider it done. Anything else, Agent Mulder?" Gains asked, trying to hide his impatience.

"Yeah- could you give me a lift to the ME's office?" Mulder asked. "I think I'll meet my partner there instead."

XXXXX

Gains agreed to drive Mulder down to the ME's office- Boy was this FBI agent annoying. At least he'd have what was coming to him soon enough. Most of all though, he hated the _woman_. Scully- what kind of name was that? And who the hell did she think she was, just because she had a piece of paper that said she could administer painkillers and put Band-Aids on cuts? In his opinion, women shouldn't be doing anything more than answering phones and tending to their husband's needs. Gains pulled up in front of the ME's office; Mulder gave him a look of surprise when he parked and got out of the car with him.

"You're coming in?" Mulder asked.

"This is my case, Agent Mulder. I want to be kept in the loop at all times."

The FBI agent nodded his head, looking seemingly uncomfortable, and headed into the ME's office with him.

XXXXX

Scully was sitting at a table in the back of the lab with the ME when Mulder and Gains walked in.

"Mulder, this is weird," Scully began. "Dr. Collins said here that one relative claimed all of the bodies of the deceased and ordered them to be cremated. That's 19 people…but I can't see anyway these people would have been related, never mind even know each other."

"Who claimed the bodies?" Mulder asked, standing over Scully and reading the file over her shoulder."

"A woman named Constance-" Scully began.

"O'Hara," Gains chimed in. "She's the oldest living person in this part of the country. 105 years old. It wouldn't surprise me if she was related to all of the victims in some way."

"Detective, there are millions of people in this state. There is no way this woman is the next of kin to all of these people, particularly because the victims were killed in pairs according to their romantic relationships." Scully argued.

Gains said nothing, but stared Scully down for a good moment, before he realized she would not look away first. Instead, he took the file from the table, nodded at the medical examiner and left.

"I'll check this out at the station. Why don't you two do the ground work. I'll see if I can dig anything up on Sandy Hobbs while you check on Mrs. O'Hara. We'll reconvene at 4pm in the conference room. Maybe our team at the rail station can give us something to go on too."

With that, Gains left. Mulder let out a sigh that told Scully he had been holding his breath for a good long while.

"Why so tense, Mulder?" Scully asked sarcastically. "Did he insult you or put you down as a person or professional?"

Mulder tilted his head to the side until the ME cut in.

"I've known Jason for years," Collins said. "He's one of the best at what he does, has a real knack for what he's doing. He just gets very serious about his work."

"Dr. Collins," Scully said, changing the subject. "Why were no drug analyses done before the bodies were cremated?"

"Why? Cause of death is pretty apparent." Dr. Collins replied.

Scully squinted her eyes in thought, grabbing what was left of the folders on the table.

"Thank you again." She said, as she left with Mulder.

Mulder and Scully started the drive to Constance O'Hara's house, which was adjacent to many miles of farmland, north of Norfolk. They would be driving for a good hour before they even saw any stalks of corn or wheat near their destination.

"Mulder," Scully said. "This whole case doesn't make any sense."

Mulder popped a sunflower seed in his mouth, turning to look at Scully while he felt the familiar crack of the shell between his teeth. "I don't think it's that it doesn't make sense, Scully. I think it's that we're being kept in the dark about a lot."

"Which doesn't make any sense…because we were called in to help on this case, Mulder." Scully replied.

"I think you're right about one thing, Scully."

"Which is?"

"I think we're looking for someone on the inside. Someone who has access to the casefiles- and someone who is looking for a very particular type of woman." Mulder replied.

"More men were killed than women Mulder; these victims were all couples." Scully replied.

"Yes, but look at the connection between the women, even if not by blood. All women were between the ages of 25 and 35, all were well-educated and had successful careers. Susan Bauer was a lawyer, Maria Roberts was a teacher, Jenny Smith owned her own business…" Mulder responded.

"You think our serial killer is specifically after women?" Scully asked.

"Yeah- or their happiness. I'm not sure yet," Mulder said, popping another seed into his mouth.

"What about the shapeshifting?" Scully asked.

"I'm not sure about that either."

"Mulder, I'm surprised. No aliens?" Scully asked, amused.

"Serial killing in this manner doesn't really fit the profile of extraterrestrials, Scully." Mulder said seriously.

"Would you want to hear my theory?"

"Of course," Mulder said, speeding the car up a notch.

"I think our victims were drugged. With what, I don't know. But I think, especially since we're dealing with a possible inside man, that the reason the bodies were cremated was to hide any evidence that may point to intoxication. And, if the victims happened to know their killer, they may have been drugged unbeknownst to them." Scully said.

"I think you may be right, Scully." Mulder said, seriously.

"I'm sorry, _what_?" Scully said seriously. She was having trouble accepting that Mulder may believe in her theory without question.

"I said, I think-" Mulder began.

"Mulder, look out!" Scully yelled, as Mulder swerved to miss a line of spikes in the road, meant to pop the air in car tires.

It was too late, Mulder swerved, but hit a spike on the right front and right rear tires, which sent Mulder and Scully's car spiraling into a roadside ditch. Then, for both agents, everything went black.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all of the reviews-they help me know that I should continue writing this story!

Chapter Three:

North of Norfolk, Virginia:

1300 ZULU

Mulder awoke with a throbbing pain in his head. He didn't quite realize where he was until he remembered the spikes and the ditch. He blinked a few times, seeing black spots as well as a broken windshield squishing several branches downward. He went to unbuckle his seatbelt, when he saw Scully passed out with her head lolled to the side.

"Scully- Scully, wake up." Mulder said, reaching out and lightly feeling her pulse. He noticed it was strong and steady, but she had been knocked out cold.

"Scully!" Mulder said a little bit louder. He tried not to shake her in case she had a concussion, but he could smell the strong scent of gasoline and burning.

Scully began to stir, bobbing her head up and down and breathing heavily. She opened her eyes and shielded them as the light from the window came in.

"Scully, are you okay?" Mulder asked, directing her face to look at his own.

Mulder noticed that she had a few cuts and scratches, but otherwise she wasn't bleeding heavily.

"Yeah, I think so," Scully replied, pushing her hair back.

" We need to get out of here; I think I smell gasoline." Mulder said, still holding her face.

Scully nodded her head and went to unbuckle her seatbelt and get out of the car. As she went to get out, she felt a crippling pain throughout her left leg.

"Ow! Dammit!" Scully muttered.

"Scully, what's wrong?" Mulder said, as he came around the side of her car. It was nearly impossible for him to get over to her with all the brush and shrubbery. When he got over to his partner, he noticed that she was trapped between her seat and what was left of the dashboard. In addition, her leg was covered in blood, and a piece of plastic was sticking out of her thigh, right above her knee.

"Scully, don't move." Mulder said, his eyes wide with horror. Scully still hadn't noticed her injury, either from shock or disarray from the accident. She was breathing heavily and gasped as she noticed the flames coming from the hood of the car.

"Mulder, Mulder!" Scully yelled, as the flames crept up what was left of the windshield.

Mulder's gaze left Scully momentarily as he fixated on the flames. He felt his pulse quicken, and felt the surge of panic one feels when they realize too late there's that extra stair at the end of the staircase.

"Go," Mulder heard lightly in the background.

"You need to go."

"Mulder, GO!" Scully yelled, breaking him out of his trance.

Scully was still squirming to get out of her seat, when she pushed Mulder roughly out of the car.

"You need to go, the car's going to blow! Go! Leave me, Mulder, go!" Scully pleaded, tears streaming down her face.

Mulder sat up from the brush he had been pushed into and kneeled towards Scully. He could feel the heat from the flames and pushed back the fear that was trying to consume him. Scully would be stuck unless he pulled out the plastic and yanked her out of the car. With the flames consuming the car, he didn't have much of an option.

"Sorry, Scully," Mulder said, as he yanked the plastic shard from her thigh.

Normally, he would never had pulled out the shard, much less away from a hospital or a doctor's direction, but he had little choice. Scully cried out in pain, Mulder grabbed her from behind and pulled her out of the car. Running backwards, he felt the brush scratch him as he pulled Scully at least thirty feet away from the wreckage. As they had collapsed onto the grass, the car exploded and left burning embers scattered around the two agents.

Mulder turned over and looked at Scully, who looked like she was slipping in and out of consciousness. Her leg was almost completely covered in blood, and Mulder checked to make sure she hadn't nicked an artery. He took off his tie and wrapped it tightly around her wound, forming a tourniquet.

"Scully, I need you to stay awake. I'm going to see if I can get some help." Mulder said, as he went to get up.

"Mulder, wait," Scully whispered, flexing a bit.

Mulder went over to Scully and noticed that she was holding out a cellphone. To Mulder's surprise, it had a signal, slight, but still there. He dialed 911 and sighed a breath of relief when the ambulance was on its way.

Mulder went back over to Scully, who was now completely unconscious. Mulder scooped her up and moved towards the road, further away from the wreckage. He knelt down on the grass and held Scully until the ambulance came and took her away. Mulder waited for the firetruck and police to arrive, surprised to see Gains among the officers.

"What are you doing here?" Mulder asked, watching the paramedics lifting Scully into the ambulance.

"I heard there was an explosion and fatalities over near O'Hara's. I came right away." Gains replied dryly.

"There were no fatalities, Detective. But someone didn't want us poking our noses over here, and I'm going to find out who and why." Mulder said, brushing by Gains.

The paramedic came out to talk to Mulder. "Bleeding has stopped, and it doesn't look like she's critical. We have her on an IV drip- she's out now, but we're bringing her to St. George's."

Mulder nodded his head. "Can I ride with you to the hospital?"

"Sorry, Sir. Only immediate family. You can follow us there. Though, we don't think she's in any immediate danger." The paramedic said as he got back into the ambulance.

Mulder walked back towards the scene of the accident, where Gains came and stood next to him.

"I'm going to see O'Hara." Mulder said.

"Well I'll go with you then. You need a ride anyways, don't you? We'll go see her together."

"Fine."

Mulder and Gains drove the rest of the 10 minutes to Constance O'Hara's house, while the local police tied off the crime scene. They walked up to O'Hara's porch, which was overrun with weeds and broken cobblestone. Mulder knocked on the door several times, partially out of annoyance at what happened to Scully and him, until he heard the creaking of wood from behind the door.

The woman who answered the door looked her age. She was bent way down with a hump in her back, and had an old, carved, wooden cane. She had giant glasses, and her white hair was disarrayed and spread out in all directions.

"Constance O'Hara?" Mulder asked.

"What?" The woman said loudly.

"Are you Constance O'Hara?" Mulder said, slightly loudly, but not enough to be insulting.

"Who's going to do my hair?" The woman asked, confused. Constance looked back and forth from Mulder to Gains.

"Mrs. O'Hara, do you remember me? It's Detective Gains." Gains said.

"Are you my grandson?" Constance asked.

"Mrs. O'Hara, don't you remember? I was here when someone stole your grandson's calf from the farm." Gains replied.

"Are you my grandson?" Constance said, looking at Mulder.

"Thank you, Mrs. O'Hara, sorry to bother you." Mulder said, walking down the steps and back towards the car.

"What now?" Gains asked.

"I'm going to the hospital to be there when Scully wakes up." Mulder said. "I think we should send a call in to elder services. Mrs. O'Hara shouldn't be left alone."

"Her grandson lives with her, runs the farm and all," Gains said.

"Yeah, well she shouldn't be alone in the house." Mulder replied.

"I'll put the call in." Gains said, getting into the car.

"Someone put those spikes out on the road. I want to speak to her grandson." Mulder said.

"Go see your partner, Agent Mulder. We still need to find our witness and speak with her. I talked to the team that went down to the rail station. They didn't find anything."

Mulder silently cursed to himself and picked a lone sunflower seed in the pocket of his pants. He popped it in his mouth, soothing himself with the familiar crunch, and blocked out Gains and the noises from the surrounding countryside.

Gains drove Mulder back to the scene and dropped him off with the firetrucks and police cars. When Mulder was out of sight, Gains took his car back to Constance O'Hara's house. He walked up to the steps and let himself in the door, where Constance was sitting on the couch, smoking a cigarette.

"Could have gotten that FBI agent about 15 minutes ago, Jason." Constance said, taking a long drag. "He was right here."

"Couldn't. There were about 20 emergency personnel about 10 minutes from here. Besides, I want the woman too. Apparently, she's still alive." Gains replied, grabbing a beer from the fridge and sitting on the couch opposite of Constance.

"Well don't screw this up like you do with everything else." Constance replied, coughing from the cigarette.

Gains bit his tongue as he seethed with anger on the inside. This old hag would have what was coming to her too, after he was done with the two agents.

"Jason," Constance said again. "Don't forget what that FBI bastard did to your father six years ago. If it weren't for him, he'd still be alive. My only son. The only person I was ever proud of; dead, because of some dumb suit with an _Oxford education_."

"I know, _Nan_. I've got it covered." Gains said with irritation, as he finished the beer in one chug.

To be continued.

 _If you like this story, check out my other X-File, Verum Invenire!_


End file.
